Generally, braking systems for machines include one or more brakes associated with wheels of the machine. The brakes are used to stop or halt the machine during operation by actuating a brake pedal. During traffic-related pauses, and specifically during traffic-related pauses on slopes, it is very inconvenient for an operator of the machine to continuously press the brake pedal to keep the machine stationary. Also, during hoisting and/or dumping operations, the operator may need to continuously press the brake pedal in order to halt the machine at a specific location. This may be inconvenient for the operator. Further, if the operator unintentionally removes his foot from the brake pedal, the machine may move from its position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,429 discloses that in traffic-related stationary phases, a drive ratio of the transmission remains engaged with the engine running on a road vehicle equipped with automatic transmission. The service brake automatically remains activated for a short time after the vehicle has come to a halt as a result of a targeted braking operation. Thereby, the driver is allowed to remove his/her foot from the brake pedal, and the vehicle can be held stationary in a reliable manner on a flat or sloping road surface. This holding braking mode of the vehicle service brake system is cancelled when the driver actuates the accelerator pedal whose position is monitored by a switch.